What should I call this
by SharperThanYou
Summary: Note: This is not my story but it is my ending if you want to read the original story then go here list/350679889-matpat-and-stephanie it is my version of the story after chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is not my story but it is my ending if you want to read the original story then go here

list/350679889- **matpat-and-stephanie**

After hugging his friend he noticed Stephanie and ran into her crying arms stroking her hair Matthew repeated "I am here it's ok".

After a while Jason asked "What happened there?"

Matthew sat down on the familiar couch and after a moment Stephanie followed him soon after.

"Well Jason you were a king and not a very nice one at that" as Matthew said that he looked up to see his friends surprised faces

"Well the other Matthew said I was a king but I did not know I was that mean" exclaimed Jason

"Steph you were a witch….and nice one too" said Matthew, Stephanie leaned on Matthew and put her head on his shoulder.

"I have to go" said Jason

"Ok bye" said both Stephanie and Matthew

After Jason left both Stephanie and Matthew joined for a kiss

After they broke off they leaned against each other Stephanie's head on Matthew's shoulder and Matthew's hand stroking Stephanie's hair.

Soon after Matthew felt Stephanie relax and he heard her breathing shallow, he looked down to see Stephanie fast asleep.

Matthew picks Stephanie up and brings her to the bedroom and puts her on the bed then lays down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

~Stephanie's POV (kinda)~

Stephanie wakes up to see that she is in their bedroom, strange she thinks how did I get here?

She looks beside her and sees that her husband is asleep holding her.

She looks at him for a moment then closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~Matthew's POV (kinda)~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew wakes up groggy and tired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gently gets up careful not to wake Stephanie up/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walks over to the kitchen to get a glass of water /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Matthew walks over to the sink with a glass he hears a muffled gasp /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"He runs over to the bedroom and sees Stephanie franticly looking for something./p 


	4. Chapter 4

~Matthew's POV~

Matthew runs over to Stephanie who looks like she has seen a ghost

"Whats wrong" says Matthew

"Remember that other Matthew well I just saw him come back it was momentarily but he seemed to be looking for something" said Stephanie

"Well did he see you" asked Matthew

"No I don't think so" said Stephanie

"Well we better find out what's wrong" said Matthew "But in the morning"


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

~It is now morning~

Stephanie woke up before Matthew did she got up and made tea for both of them

She fed Skip and went upstairs to wake Matthew up

She went into the bedroom to see that Matthew was still asleep

She sat next to him and brushed his hair out of his face he opened his eyes and there was a !BANG!


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew's POV

Matthew sat up quickly and grabbed Stephanie's hand only to wake up some time later on the other side of the portal.

Matthew saw his Stephanie next to him and gently shook her awake

Stephanie woke up groggy and asked "where are we?"

Matthew sat up and said quietly "I think we are where I went when I went into the portal

Stephenie sat up as well and looked around "it looks like a storybook" she said

"It does now that you say that" said Matthew "I know where we can go I think it's near by"


	7. Chapter 7

Please comment on the chapters I want to make sure this is something you want to read and I can't really tell what you think when you read this...or can I? MWHAHAHA

Yes please comment


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew's POV

Matthew was thinking about many things at the moment and now a new one added to them "why did I tell Steph that, I did not need to worry her...why, why did I tell her that.

After a few minutes Stephanie asked another question "why are people giving us weird looks" "Well" Matthew replied "In this dimension as I said earlier you are a witch and it is not common for a witch and a man to be walking together" said Matthew recalling what the other Stephanie had said

~~~Timeskip to when they are outside the gates~~~

"We need to find something to cover me with" said Matthew

"Why is that" said Stephanie

"Well I am not a very liked person here..well my other self is not very liked here" said Matthew with a hint of disgust.

Stephanie pulled Matthew behind a bush and told him to stay there "I will be right back. Ok? Now stay here"

Matthew watched Stephanie slink away and disappear behind a bush to far away for his comfort. He waited for what seemed like hours.

"Where was Stephanie, why has she not come back by now" Matthew thought

Just as Matthew was going insane Stephanie came back through the bushes and handed him something


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie handed him the cloak that she had found

Upon seeing her, Matthew jumped Stephanie and gave her a hug

"I was worried you had gotten caught," said Matthew

"Well I am here now," said Stephanie

Matthew pulled away and looked at the cloak

It was a dark blue silk robe with a hood she had spotted it in the back of a wagon.

Stephanie told Matthew how she had then asked a man in a wagon if she could have the cloak thankfully the farmer was nice and said she could keep it.

Matthew put it on and ask how do I look

"Lovely," said Stephanie

"Ok let's go," said Matthew

They shared a kiss before they came out of the bushes

As they approached the gates a guard stopped them

"Nice to see you, Miss. Cordato" said the guard

"Nice to see you too," said Stephanie

"Who do you have with you here," asked the guard

"Just my cousin" answered Stephanie "He's not one of the prettiest faces if you know what I mean"

"Go ahead then," said the guard


	10. Chapter 11

Stephanie's POV

Matthew grumbled something about her winning but Stephanie was laughing too hard to care.

All of the sudden Matthew started to smile

"Why aren't you moping, that's what you always do when you lose" asked Stephanie through laughter

Matthew started walking away "Nothing!" he said as he walked away still smiling

"Nothing, Nothing!" exclaimed Stephanie "Get back here"

Matthew started to walk away and Stephanie chased after him

"Where are you going!" yelled Stephanie

All of the sudden Matthew disappeared behind a sideshow tent. Stephanie walked toward the sideshow tent unsure.

As Stephanie went behind the tent someone grabbed her from behind

"Eeek!" squealed Stephanie as a man started laughing with a high pitched laughter

"Matthew!" said Stephanie annoyed


	11. Chapter 10

Matthew's POV

Stephanie and Matthew walked through the gates only to see that it was fair time.

Everything was decorated in bright lights and colorful banners.

The air smelled like fried food.

There were booths and vendors everywhere.

Matthew took off his hood to get a better look at everything around him.

As he looked around his hand slipped into Stephanie's hand.

They walked around the fair for a while and see that there were people dancing, Matthew and Stephanie join in, they danced for what seemed like ages.

Then the music ended and while Matthew and Stephanie stood there laughing and catching their breath three men walked up to them and said that they won 1st place in the competition.

Bewildered Matthew took the $30 that the three men gave them and then faced Stephanie who was smiling and with eyes that looked like they had 1000 stars shining in them.

"Do you wanna play some carnival games?" asked Matthew

"Sure!" replied Stephanie excitedly

Matthew and Stephanie walked up to the nearest booth and Matthew bought some ping pong balls to try to throw into some cups.

After awhile of trying Matthew gave up

"Hey Stephanie do you want to try?" asked Matthew

"Sure why not" replied Stephanie

Matthew gave Stephanie the bucket of balls

Stephanie picked one up and threw it….it went in!

Stephanie danced around while Matthew stood there dumbfounded.

"What….how," asked Matthew

"Magic" laughed Stephanie


	12. I'm Sorry

Hello, readers, I am sadly going to discontinue this work due to some unfixable problems. I may start a new account on the website Archive of our Own, I will let you know when I get an account and I will post this story on the new account and try to finish it.

Thank you,

ShaperThanYou


End file.
